


Neroli

by banana0728



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	Neroli

*abo小妈文学，注意避雷

阿万剧团是全国数得上号的优秀剧团，也是唯一拥有omega演员的剧团。  
这次他们新排的音乐剧是悲惨世界，在大剧院里整整演了三个月，场场座无虚席。  
焉嘉喜欢那个珂赛特很久了，每场公演他都一定要坐前排靠左的位置。因为那里是珂赛特登场的地方。  
虽然他只饰演成年的珂赛特，整场表演中也只出场不到半个小时，但是每次当他穿着白裙子出现在月光下的阳台，用清亮美妙的声音唱着歌和情郎幽会的时候，焉嘉都会被他的美震撼到屏住呼吸。  
可惜专门来看他的人也不止焉嘉一个，毕竟赵磊是阿万屈指可数的几个omega演员之一，又有一副天赐的好嗓子，每次公演之后他休息室门口的花和礼物都能堆成小山。  
里面当然也有焉嘉的一份。

三个月的公演期转瞬即逝，很快便是千秋。  
珂赛特一如既往从舞台左边的阳台上出现，唱着那首情歌，等着情人出现。  
焉嘉目不转睛地盯着他，连眼睛都不敢眨。他知道，这是他最后一次看到这么美的珂赛特了。

千秋场的谢幕比平时都要长，主演们依次感谢了主办方，团长，观众，最后还不忘把还穿着舞裙的珂赛特从角落里拉到台中央来，说：“而且，今天也是我们的珂赛特的最后一场。”  
观众席中一篇惊呼声和叹息声，赵磊接过话筒，笑着说：“谢谢大家一直以来对我的支持和鼓励，这是我的最后一场演出了，我想把最美的珂赛特留在台上。然后我自己可以去找那个可以托付终身的马吕斯。”  
不知道是不是焉嘉的错觉，他仿佛看到赵磊说完这句话，偏头朝他一笑。

焉嘉心里一颤，在散场之后立刻冲向了后台。  
他原本以为今天只是最后一次看到珂赛特，却没想到今天原来是最后一次看到赵磊。

后台挤满了人，几个保安艰难地维持着秩序。毕竟赵磊隐退的消息宣布得如此突然，而且听起来打算组建家庭退出音乐剧圈。剧迷们一想到将来可能再也见不到他，就还想趁着最后的机会多看他一眼。  
焉嘉叹了口气，觉得自己今天是不可能见到他了。

“你在找我？”一个人在他背后低声说。  
这像小提琴一样纯净动听的声音太熟悉，焉嘉像触了电一样回过头来。  
说话的人戴着渔夫帽和口罩遮住了大半张脸，只能看见他笑得弯弯的眉眼，他拉起焉嘉的手，说：“我们走吧。”  
他的手又凉又软，焉嘉甚至还能闻到他身上传来的淡淡的柑橘混着海洋的味道。

焉嘉觉得，他自己就是马吕斯。  
他的珂赛特牵着他的手从人群中奔逃，逃到没有人的角落里。他们在角落里和他拥抱，接吻，用手指感受着对方的身体。只属于他一人的珂赛特坐在他的身上，用身体紧紧包裹着他，接纳着他，他身上那种柑橘的甜美香气满满地充盈着自己的鼻腔。  
焉嘉被这突如其来的幸福冲得大脑晕眩：“你不演音乐剧了，将来打算做什么？”  
他的珂赛特捧着他的脸，满目柔情地说：“你放心，我们很快就会再见了。”

焉嘉没想到，赵磊所说的再见竟然是在这么一种情况下。  
——他的父亲领着赵磊走到他面前，对他说：“栩嘉，过来，见过你的继母。”

他心里没有半分重逢的喜悦，却只觉得手脚发冷，全身如坠冰窟。  
原来他收了自己的礼物，就上了自己父亲的车，跟他去市中心旋转餐厅幽会。  
他本以为他是珂赛特，却没想到他原来是茶花女。  
焉嘉狠狠地剜了一眼那穿着优雅的男人，转身上楼去，重重地甩上了门。

焉嘉听见他们的对话声从门后传来。  
“他母亲去世的早，被家里人惯坏了。”父亲一声冷哼，“不必管他。”  
“没关系，”赵磊温婉地说，“我家里也是这种情况，我理解的。”  
“唉，他要是像你一样善解人意就好了。”

焉嘉把头埋在枕头里，却还是能听见他们的谈话。  
呸呸呸呸，不要脸。  
他一边骂着，眼泪却又一边不争气地流了出来，把枕头都打湿了。  
他是他想要捧在手心里去爱的人，是他想用一生去珍惜的人，也是他这辈子爱上的第一个人。  
这个人，现在成了他的继母。

那之后，赵磊就开始尽职尽责地扮演着他的母亲：为他收拾房间，为他挑衣服，为他做喜欢的菜，在餐桌上一边夹菜一边关心他的学习。  
面对着满桌子心上人亲自下厨专门做的自己最爱吃的东西，焉嘉味同嚼蜡，焉父却心满意足：“不错，磊磊，我之前还担心这儿子太叛逆，跟你处不来呢。”  
焉嘉不懂，赵磊之前对他那么柔情缱绻，难道都是假的吗？不然他是怎么在瞬息之间换上了一副慈母的脸孔？

夜色深沉，焉嘉从床上爬下来，顺着窗外的月光走到了二楼的主卧门外，蹲了下去，手扶在膝盖上，听着屋里传来的动静，表情木然。  
他本不想这么做的，但是，他实在忍不住。  
房内传来窸窸窣窣的声音，随后一阵柑橘的幽香传到焉嘉鼻端，与此同时，他听到了赵磊媚人的呻吟。  
焉嘉在心里恶毒地想：叫得这么浪，也不知道是叫给谁听的！那废物老头子能不能撑过半个小时都不好说，叫得他早泄了怎么办！  
然后他发现自己可耻地硬了，脑海里挥之不去的都是赵磊雪白的肌肤，缠绵入骨的娇吟，和紧紧包裹住他，带他到极乐之境的小口。

焉嘉闭着眼睛，手里握着自己的坚硬火热，不停上下撸动着。不知怎么回事，他眼前就浮现出赵磊在自己身下扭动着身子，哀求着自己射给他的模样，那样子当真是艳情无比，就连最刺激的av也相形见绌。  
这个画面浮现在他脑海的一瞬间，他就觉得脊椎像过了电一样，然后，射在了自己的指缝里。

他回到房间，用床头的抽纸用力擦掉手心的白浊，力道之大仿佛想要搓掉一层皮一样。  
他第无数次地觉得自己可耻。  
那种贪婪拜金，见异思迁的人，有什么好喜欢的？年轻漂亮又喜欢自己的omega那么多，自己为什么要对他念念不忘？  
可是别的omega再可爱再漂亮，他却总是提不起热情来。而赵磊一个眼神一句话，就够让他心里像有百只蚂蚁在爬。

今天是开学的日子，按理说焉嘉该去学校报道了。可是赵磊做好了早饭，左等右等也等不到焉嘉下来，眼看着就快要过了十二点了，赵磊敲了敲焉嘉的门：“嘉嘉，你今天去上学……”  
赵磊话还没说完，门就忽然打开，一只手伸出来把他一把拽了进去，按在了墙上。  
焉嘉用一只手牢牢地把他的双手固定在胸前，膝盖卡着他两腿之间的隐私处。他后背顶着冰凉的墙面，身前却紧贴着少年人火热的呼吸。  
“老头子不在家，你明知道我喜欢你，还一个人到我房间来，你是不是在勾引我？”  
赵磊愤怒地挣开他的手，脸上是受了侮辱的神情：“你在胡说什么！”  
“你喊啊，喊得大声点，最好让所有人都知道焉家夫人跟继子偷情，”焉嘉面无表情地说，“妈妈。”  
“我不想这样的。你别这样对我。”赵磊把头别过去，不去看焉嘉那看了令人心碎的眼神。

和焉父结婚不是他的本意。  
剧团在给他开送别会的那天，也就是和焉嘉幽会的第二天，焉老爷突然出现，当着所有人的面朝他求了婚。  
所有人都以为他早已和焉老爷定了终身，那番话也是为了焉老爷说的。  
只有他自己知道，并不是。

焉老爷之前自称是他的剧迷，邀请他吃饭。因为剧团团长的建议，也因为他本身不想失礼，于是他赴了约。但整顿饭吃得平淡无奇，聊天也只是浅尝辄止地聊了聊天气食物新闻这些无关痛痒的话题。回来之后不久，赵磊便把这事忘到了脑后。  
后面焉老爷又给他流水般地送了许多礼物，其中不乏贵重物品，但他都一一退回了。  
不如说，所有人的礼物中，他只留下了舞台右边那个有着亮亮眼睛的年轻人的那一份。

而当他回家之后，才发现焉老爷已经给自己那嗜赌成性的哥哥送了一份贵重的聘礼，而哥哥也已经把焉老爷送来的聘礼拿去抵了赌债。  
他不肯嫁，还要哥哥自己还赌债。哥哥就露出一贯凶神恶煞的嘴脸，说要去告他。  
他这才意识到：哥哥是alpha，是他这个omega的法定监护人，更何况现在他和剧团的劳动合同已经结束，哥哥对自己更是有百分百的决定权，他让自己嫁谁自己就非嫁谁不可。

但他万万没想到，这位焉总，竟然就是自己喜欢的那个粉丝的父亲。  
他原以为他们做不了爱人，做陌生人也没什么不好，可没想到命运却逼着他们做一对母慈子孝的继母子。  
即便如此，他也不得不从。

“你里面这么紧这么销魂，老头子受得住吗？”焉嘉骑在他身上，狠狠冲撞着他柔软的小穴口，“该不会哪天在你身上精尽人亡了吧？”  
赵磊咬着嘴唇，不回答，只从牙缝里发出一两声嘤咛。他这种不配合的态度却刺激得焉嘉更发狠：“你在他床上叫得那么浪，怎么到我这就不叫了？说！我和他，谁干你干得比较爽？”  
“焉栩嘉！”被情欲折磨着的赵磊两颊绯红，眼里似有泪光，可是语气却是彻彻底底的绝望，“你不要太过分！”  
“你明明也很爽啊，”焉栩嘉揉弄着男性omega微微尖耸的胸部，用拇指玩弄着他已经硬起来的乳头，“干嘛弄得跟个贞洁烈妇一样？有本事就去告诉老头子我强暴你了啊，顺便再告诉他你在结婚之前就被我搞过了，去啊！”  
焉栩嘉进出的速度变得近乎疯狂，赵磊只感觉快感一波一波地冲向大脑，渐渐眼前发白，失去了意识。

他醒过来的时候，全身已经被清理干净了，就连股间都清清爽爽的，屋里还弥漫着尚未完全散去的柑橘香气，糅合着焉嘉身上深沉而清淡，不仔细就闻不到的檀木香。

那次之后，只要焉父不在家，焉嘉就会来和他偷情，开始是半强迫性质的，后面赵磊也渐渐放开，纵容他肆意妄为了。

意外总是因为突如其来才被称之为意外。  
就像赵磊在看到验孕棒上那鲜红的两条杠的时候，发抖的手差点把验孕棒捏成两截。

年轻的夫人怀孕了，焉父很高兴，当天晚饭就在全家（其实也只有焉嘉）面前宣布了这个消息。  
焉嘉强颜欢笑着，勉强在父亲面前表达了对新生命的祝福，转天就把赵磊按在了床上。  
“孩子是谁的？”  
赵磊推开他，挺了挺现在还很平坦的肚子，微微一笑，说：“不管是谁的，总归是姓焉的，是你家名正言顺的继承人。”

焉父最近总是隐隐地觉得心慌气短。  
本来今天安排了坐飞机去北京谈一桩生意，谁知车子刚开出家门没多久，他就想起昨天在酒会上，柱子后面那一群贵妇名媛的议论。  
“焉夫人那么年轻漂亮，之前又是演员，真能耐得住寂寞和焉老爷在一起吗？”  
“嘻嘻嘻，我看焉少爷年轻英俊，风流倜傥，说不定……”

当时的焉父对这群长舌妇颇为不屑，但也没有和她们一般见识，只是皱着眉走开了。  
他相信赵磊的为人，他从进入这个家的那一刻起就是想认真地做好一个女主人，也是真的想缓和他们和焉嘉的关系。他也不止一次问过自己关于焉嘉的学业，性格，喜欢吃什么。  
他在努力地做一个尽职尽责的继母。

可现在想来，就算赵磊对焉嘉没有想法，那焉嘉对赵磊呢？又是什么感情？  
他忽然想到今早餐桌上焉嘉看向赵磊的眼神——除了原来那种冰冷的怨恨，冷漠和愤怒，还有一种被压抑着的，难以形容的火焰。  
叫做欲火。

“折回去一趟。”焉父吩咐司机。

焉父刚踏上楼梯，就听见屋里传来了细细的声音：“不要……”  
“你再分开点，让我看看我的孩子。”  
“我说了这不是你的孩子！”

焉父疾走两步冲上楼，愤怒地一把推开了门，却没想到眼前的画面比他想象的更具有冲击力。  
一向端庄矜持的夫人此刻正满脸绯红坐在床上，上身完全赤裸，下身也只有一条湿透了的内裤，而自己的儿子趴在他分开的两腿之间，抚摸着他的腹部。

焉父一时急怒攻心，用颤抖的手指着床上衣不蔽体的野鸳鸯：“你，你，你们……”然而他还没说完一句话，就已经两眼一翻，直挺挺地倒在了地上。

“你是凶手。”  
空荡荡的灵堂的中央摆着一口放满了白色花朵的漆黑棺材，旁边站着的赵磊一身黑衣，因为帽檐处垂下的黑纱而显得表情模糊，冷冷地对着焉嘉说。  
“别把自己摘得那么干净。”站在他身边的焉嘉冷笑，“如果我是凶手，这把刀也是你递的，一个同谋的罪名是跑不了的。”  
赵磊转过头去，缄口不语。  
“我之前问你的问题你想好了吗？”焉嘉一把抓起赵磊的手，他细长的手指在黑色的衣袖映衬下显得白到几乎透明。  
赵磊一把甩开他的手，压低声音说：“你疯了？你想让这孩子生出来管你叫哥哥还是叫爸爸？你想让别人怎么看你！这可是你的亲生父亲！”  
“他算哪门子的亲生父亲？”焉嘉似乎也来了火气，  
“我妈怀着我的时候他就出去乱搞，月子还没坐完小三就闹上门来了，害得我妈产后抑郁自杀了。这些年来他身边的莺莺燕燕没断过，却连亲儿子都懒得看一眼。他对你当然也没多情深义重。”  
“你的意思是你对我就情深义重了？”赵磊的尾音微微上扬了一下。  
“你是珂赛特，我就是马吕斯；你是茶花女，我就做阿尔芒；你要做蘩漪，我就是周萍。你想做什么，我都陪你。”  
“除了珂赛特，其他两个好像都被抛弃然后结局挺惨的，”赵磊讥诮地说，“而且当时雷雨我演的是四凤。”  
焉嘉无视了他的音乐剧知识普及讲座，掏出怀里的戒指，拉着他的手单膝跪地，郑重地说：  
“嫁给我吧。”  
不是珂赛特，不是茶花女玛格丽特，不是蘩漪亦不是四凤。  
我是焉栩嘉，你是赵磊。


End file.
